Baba, baby!
by lilybraun
Summary: E se o romance entre Harry e Gina tivesse começado de uma maneira diferente?... SongFic.


**Disclaimer:** obviamente, nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence. Mas se alguém quiser me dar um Draco Malfoy de aniversário, estamos aí :D

* * *

**BABA, BABY!**

_(Hahaha... Coitado!)_

_Você não acreditou_

_Você nem me olhou_

_Disse que eu era muito nova pra você_

_Mas agora que cresci você quer me namorar_

Ela estava linda. Linda como nunca. Ou como sempre. Só que de uma maneira diferente. Os longos cabelos vermelhos brilhavam ao sol, o rosto sardento e bronzeado cintilava, e mesmo na parte trouxa da estação, não havia um ser do sexo masculino que não a olhasse. Quando ela cruzou o portal 9 e 1/2, ouviram-se baques de malotes caindo e cochichos fervorosos cercando-a. O primeiro a se aproximar foi Neville Longbotton, sextanista da Grifinória, que disse, boquiaberto:

- Gi... Gina! Nossa! Como você está... diferente! Assim, linda!

Rony, emburrado como nunca e morrendo de ciúmes da irmã, intrometeu-se, meio grosso:

- Olha o respeito com a minha irmãzinha, Neville!

Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan, que estavam próximos, comentaram baixinho entre si:

- Irmãzinha? Mulherão, isso sim!

Ela se divertia com as reações dos meninos. Disse ao irmão:

- Vamos, Rony, quero falar com a Mione!

E puxou o irmão trem adentro.

_Você não acreditou_

_Você sequer notou_

_Disse que eu era muito nova pra você_

_Mas agora que cresci você quer me namorar_

Acharam logo a cabine em que estavam Harry e Mione. Quando entraram, Gina, ficou decididamente vermelha ao ver que Harry engasgou-se com um Feijãozinho ao vê-la.

- Gina! - a garota sorriu ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado com tanta surpresa por Harry. - Nossa, o verão te fez muito bem, hein?

Rony fez uma cara de tremendo desagrado. Triunfante, Gina examinou Harry de cima abaixo e rebateu:

- É... Pode-se dizer o mesmo pra você, Harry Potter.

Rony fez uma cara pior ainda ao ouvir a resposta atrevida de sua irmã, sempre tão quietinha. Hermione olhou para Gina com uma expressão de "é isso aí, garota! Humilha!", que acoplada à resposta de Gina e à cara de Rony, fez Harry ficar da cor dos cabelos da menina.

- Bem - disse Gina. - Vou procurar minhas amigas. Até mais!

E deixou um beijinho no ar, antes de sair.

_Não vou acreditar_

_Nesse falso amor_

_Que só quer me iludir, me enganar_

_Isso é caô_

_E pra não dizer que eu sou ruim vou deixar você me olhar_

_Só olhar, só olhar_

_Baba, baby_

Não foram poucos os pedidos de amizade, ficada, namoro, casamento, que Gina recebeu naquele ano. Não havia um garoto em toda Hogwarts que não quisesse alguma coisa com ela, e nem uma garota, com exceção, talvez, a Mione, que não a invejasse.

De Neville Longbotton a Draco Malfoy, passando por Denis Creevey, Rogério Davies e Ernesto MacMillan, todos os garotos não comprometidos da escola já haviam demonstrado algum interesse por ela. Com exceção, é claro, a Harry Potter.

Ele era o único garoto que Gina insistia em provocar deliberadamente. Enquanto era simplesmente simpática e amável com os outros, com Harry era diferente. Sorria, olhava-o, tocava-o. E Harry ia se agüentando como podia. Se pelo menos Gina não fosse a irmã de seu melhor amigo...

_Baba: olha o que perdeu_

_Baba: a criança cresceu_

_Baba: bem feito pra você, é_

_Agora eu sou mais eu_

_Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me esnobar_

_Baba, baby_

_Baby, baba_

_Baba, baby_

Mas, antes de ser amigo de Rony, Harry era homem. E um homem em plena adolescência, com seus hormônios a mil.

Numa bela e fria madrugada, Harry estava sentado em frente à lareira, sem sono para ficar na cama. Ouviu um farfalhar de passos na escada e virou-se para ver quem era.

Gina vinha descendo as escadas, os cabelos vermelhos soltos e meio desarrumados sobre a camisola imaculadamente branca e um tanto quanto transparente e justa, a marcar as curvas bem feitas da menina, que o olhou e murmurou:

- Estou sem sono. Vou subir de novo pra ver se durmo.

Isso foi demais para Harry. Levantou-se num salto e alcançou a menina ainda no pé da escada. Murmurou:

- Gina...

E antes que pudesse se controlar ou entender o que iria fazer, Harry beijou-a. Um beijo quente, fervente, com surpresa, paixão e satisfação misturadas num único e inesquecível momento, um momento com o perfume de jasmim que vinha dos cabelos de Gina e o cheiro de hortelã que emanava do corpo de Harry, que ao final do beijo, perguntou baixinho, num daqueles sussurros que deixam a nós, mulheres, com um friozinho na espinha:

- É tão simples... Por que demorou tanto a acontecer? Por que você demorou tanto a entender?

Ela riu baixinho, ainda aninhada aos braços do rapaz, e respondeu, num daqueles murmúrios que nós, mulheres, sabemos que deixam a vocês, homens, louquinhos:

- Ah, Harry... Eu sei disso há muito tempo... Você que demorou a saber que salvar uma garota do Lord das Trevas não poderia significar só heroísmo...

E naquela noite linda, quente, maravilhosa e com cheiro de hortelã, começou o romance mais bonito, tórrido e famoso de todos os que acercaram os mais de mil anos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: **me crucifiquem, me cuspam, me escarrem! Eu sei que é uma fic muito, mas muito bobinha, mas gente, tenham paciência comigo: foi minha primeira fanfic, escrita em 2004! Publiquei na aliança3vassouras e, como sabia que era meio ruinzinha, nunca mais fui atrás. Como sou lerda, só fui descobrir hoje que a A3V fechou e, dando uma olhada nos arquivos antigos do site, achei essa fic. Fiquei com dó de deixar ela ser deletada por toda a eternidade e pensei 'bem, não custa nada publicar no , né?' - e tcharam! Aí está.

**N/A [2]:** reviews são sempre muuuito bem-vindas!

Beijos!

Lily Braun


End file.
